Meant To Be
by grayqueen
Summary: Colección de One-shots de clichés no tan clichés de cuentos clásicos al estilo IchiRuki. —Vuestra majestad también es un príncipe único, jamás en mi vida había visto a alguien con cabello parecido al vuestro. Decidme, ¿es natural o lo tiñe de alguna forma?


Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertencen.

A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Esta vez les traigo una pequeña colección de cuentos clásicos adaptados al estilo IchiRuki. Ojalá les agrade. Empezaremos con el primero en mi lista Cenicienta.

**Meant To Be**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al estilo Cenicienta

El palacio estaba preciosamente decorado esa noche. Linternas de papel iluminaban los caminos y pasillos permitiendo a la gente admirar la majestuosa construcción y los verdes y cuidados jardines del lugar. Era un panorama exquisito, y uno muy aristocrático, pues se trataba del castillo del hombre más poderoso del reino, se trataba de nadie más que del rey mismo.

El ambiente pretendía ser el de una amena velada y todo estaba perfectamente preparado. En el portón principal, se encontraban los bien vestidos edecanes, portando gallardamente los lustrosos antifaces que cubrían su identidad mientras deseaban buenas noches, repartían antifaces a aquellos que no portaban uno y halagaban ocasionalmente a los invitados que se encaminaban al salón principal.

Los invitados se adentraban a la propiedad vistiendo sus mejores galas, caminando dignamente y portando la actitud más educada e imponente que poseían. Las jóvenes solteras eran distinguidas por ser las mejor arregladas, vestían con el vestido más costoso que su familia pudiera pagar y la mayor cantidad de joyas que les fuera posible. Pero, a pesar de que todos ocultaban sus identidades con lustrosos antifaces de distintos materiales, colores y brillos y actuaban educadamente, podía sentirse un ambiente tenso resultado de la rivalidad en el aire. Aquello tenía un motivo, pues no se trataba de un baile cualquiera, se trataba del baile donde el príncipe del reino elegiría a la doncella que le atrajera los suficiente para convertirla en su esposa. Era más que claro que todas las familias deseaban que alguna de sus hijas, nietas o sobrinas fuera la afortunada jovencita que pasaría de ser alguna plebeya, baronesa o duquesa a ser la princesa y futura reina del país, con todo el poder y dinero que aquello conllevaba.

El salón y jardín principal estaban arreglados para los invitados. En ambos, había espacio suficiente para los bailes, un lugar reservado para la orquesta, otro para los caballeros y una mesa con deliciosos bocadillos y bebidas. El lugar era característico de una fiesta real.

Unos metros más arriba , apoyado en un barandal del segundo piso y oculto detrás de las cortinas rojas, el joven príncipe resoplaba aburrido.

—¿Es esto realmente necesario? —preguntó irritado, su ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto en su boca mientras observaba a toda la gente desfilar por las puertas de su palacio.

—Deja de quejarte, tú no llevas puesto un vestido —respondió tajante una niña, que al igual que él, portaba un gesto de molestia mientras dejaba que otra niña le diera los últimos retoques a su cabello.

—Karin-chan, Ichi-ni, dejen de quejarse, padre y el consejo piensan que esto es importante, además podría resultar en algo divertido.

Ambos la miraron con gesto incrédulo pero ninguno se atrevió a contradecirle o replicar, Yuuzu, su hermana, sólo intentaba animarlos.

—Pff, como sea, ¿no han visto a ese viejo? —preguntó Ichigo alejándose del barandal— Se le ha hecho tarde y si no se aparece aquí en menos de tres minutos me largaré de aqu…

Justo en ese momento y como si de una señal se tratase, el rey apareció azotando las puertas de caoba de madera al abrirlas. Su expresión de júbilo y emoción contrastaba con la de su hijo.

—¿Pero qué es esto que veo? Mis dos maravillosas hijas son todo unas princesitas —dijo el hombre con una expresión soñadora— ¡Oh Masaki, nuestras hijas han heredado tu hermosura! ¡Tendré que meterlas a un convento y así evitar que nos sean arrebatadas por…

—¡Suficiente, me estás poniendo de nervios! —le interrumpió su hijo golpeándole en la cabeza.

El rey volteó a verle con una sonrisa en el rostro y se le lanzó encima, ambos enfrascándose en una pelea física e inusual entre algún padre e hijo y aún más inusual entre un rey y un príncipe.

—¡Todo esto fue tu estúpida idea lo menos que puedes hacer es comportarte!

—¡Una maravillosa idea con la que conocerás a la que realmente quieras en lugar de esas mujeres a las que llamas "huecas"!

—¡Lo que dices no tiene pies ni cabeza, viejo!

*Oo-oo-oO*

Un par de kilómetros lejos del castillo, en un carruaje modesto, dos jovencitas iban en camino a la velada de la década.

—Recuérdame por qué decidí acompañarte a esto —dijo una mujer suspirando resignadamente pensando en que probablemente si se bajaba en ese instante podría regresar ella sola a casa.

—¡Sencillo! Es el primer baile al que asistimos, Rukia, y todos los habitantes de la ciudad han sido invitados, no había forma de que nos lo perdiéramos, además podremos conocer a alguien. ¿No te gustaría alejarte de esa familia mandona que no aprecia nuestros esfuerzos? —dijo de corrido una joven pelinegra desbordando emoción.

La pequeña mujer rodó los ojos ante la esperanza de su amiga y miró por la ventana del carruaje antes de contestar.

—Aún así pienso que es ridículo y bien sabes que eso no sucederá, Momo, y si esas brujas vuelven a casa y no nos encuentran ahí, estaremos condenadas.

—Tranquila, no llegarán sino hasta tarde, dudo que se quieran regresar antes del final y eso nos dará tiempo para estar de vuelta pasada la media noche. Vamos, Rukia, será divertido.

Ella le miró incrédula pero terminó aceptando el buen ánimo de su amiga. Sonrió suavemente y se colocó el suave antifaz emplumado. Aquel código de prendas había resultado conveniente, no las reconocerían de aquella forma.

Rukia bajó después que momo con ayuda de Renji.

—Tiene razón Momo, diviértete un poco, Rukes, pásala bien, estaré aquí para llevarlas a casa antes de que Franceska regrese.

—Gracias, Renji —dijo ella siguiendo a Momo hacia el palacio.

Durante la noche y debido a una muy insistente Momo, había aceptado dos o tres invitaciones a bailar y un buen número de hombres se le habían acercado para charlar pero Rukia simplemente no se sentía cómoda en aquel lugar. Ella no podía ignorar los comentarios arrogantes, los falsos halagos o las conversaciones vacías, todas relacionadas con el dinero, el príncipe o chismes mundanos de otras familias.

Se había acoplado muy bien al ambiente, había reído por obligación, había charlado, había bebido un poco y había sido educada pero hasta cierto punto le resultó cansado y agobiante. Aquello iba en contra de la ideología con la que había sido educada, en contra de las creencias de sus difuntos hermanos.

Girando los ojos al escuchar el comentario de una baronesa sobre su baja estatura y delgada complexión, Rukia dejó su copa de champagne al lado y salió a uno de los jardines traseros decidiendo tomar aire fresco para calmarse, ahorrándose así el armar una escena con aquella mujer.

Bajando un par de peldaños y después de caminar un buen rato, Rukia divisó una pequeña fuente donde decidió reposar un poco.

*Oo-oo-oO*

Ichigo aceptó por milésima ocasión en la noche un baile con otra joven, al parecer un próspero mercader de la clase burguesa, una clase con la que se decía que convenía hacer acuerdos y tratos debido a su crecimiento lento pero constante en la sociedad.

Se trataba de una joven hermosa, una muñequita de porcelana con piel tersa, manos suaves y carita de muñeca china, tan hermosa como las otras doncellas pero con intereses superficiales y de ideas vacías al igual que el resto.

El príncipe se limitó a mantener una expresión seria e indiferente y al igual que en los bailes anteriores, respondía a la charla que ella intentaba mantener con simples monosílabos y cortantes respuestas.

La sinfonía terminó y la pareja hizo una suave reverencia antes de separase. Ichigo caminó hacia la sala privada donde se encontró con Karin, su muy aburrida hermana.

—¿Aburrido, Ichi-ni? —le preguntó.

—No tienes ni la menor idea —dijo él y tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino.

—¿Ichigo-kun, os la está pasando bien? —preguntó burlonamente Urahara, el consejero.

—No te burles.

—¿Burlarme yo? Jamás —contestó él consejero dramáticamente ganándose una risilla de Karin.

—Muy gracioso, regresaré un rato.

—Vuestro padre no estará muy contento al respecto.

—Pues no se lo digas, prometo que regresaré en breve —dijo Ichigo.

—Bien.

Ichigo sonrió de medio lado, agradecido de librarse por un momento de aquello, salió a la terraza y bajó por las ramas de una enredadera. El joven se adentró al jardín ansiando encontrar calma en la parte más recóndita de éste.

Lo que no se esperaba era el encontrar a una intrusa en su tan sagrado y privado espacio.

*Oo-oo-oO*

—Ricos bastardos —murmuró Rukia sentada al borde de una fuente en posición de lotto mientras jugueteaba con el agua. Sus zapatillas se encontraban tiradas descuidadamente en el suelo al igual que su chal.

—Hablar de esa forma puede ser gravemente penalizado —dijo una voz masculina e irritada detrás de ella.

Rukia giró la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con nadie más y nadie menos que el príncipe en persona.

—Disculpe usted, _su majestad_ —se disculpó sarcásticamente, tu tono haciendo sonar la palabra "príncipe" como un insulto —Olvidé que la libertad de expresión está prohibida en este reino —dijo ella suavemente y cortés.

Los ojos de Ichigo se ensancharon delatando la sorpresa. ¿Acaso ella acababa de hablarle de vuelta?

—Identifícate, enana —ordenó y Rukia sonrió ante el sobrenombre, quién pensaría que la alta nobleza hablaba de esa forma.

—Kuchiki Rukia, zanahoria.

Ichigo le miró anonadado ignorando completamente el hecho de que el apellido le parecía extrañamente familiar, probablemente lo había escuchado durante una de las conversaciones de su padre. Él estaba más sorprendido por el hecho que esa mujer le había llamado zanahoria. ¿Quíen se creía que era?

Él la observó desdoblar sus piernas sobre el borde de la fuente y pararse a recoger su chal.

—¿Perdona? —se forzó a hablar —insultar al rey de forma directa resulta en una pena mucho más severa.

—Por supuesto que insultar a la familia real conlleva consecuencias— dijo Rukia acomodándose el chal sobre los antebrazos y detrás de la espalda— sin embargo, no existe ninguna consecuencia en caso de que sea una situación contraria. Vaya justicia —hizo una pausa para colocarse de vuelta los zapatos —De todas formas… tengo entendido que usted aún no es rey —dijo venenosamente.

Sólo alguien que la conociera lo suficiente podría notar el ligero titubear. Hacía años que Rukia se enfrentaba a gente como esa, sin embargo, ella no había olvidado que la mejor forma de lidiar esos asuntos era con una postura digna.

—Pareces ser una ciudadana única —dijo Ichigo, una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza.

Esto no era lo que el esperaba para esta noche y comenzaba parecer interesante.

Ella portaba un simple vestido de tirantes color azul marino que brillaba suavemente bajo la tenue luz de las lámparas de papel y que hacía resaltar su piel. Su chal cubría el corte del vestido en la parte posterior y sus prendas abrazaban su figura. No lucía joyas ostentosas más que una simple cadenita de plata con un dije alrededor de su cuello. Su belleza era tan natural como su carácter, Ichigo podía adivinar.

—Vuestra majestad también es un príncipe único, jamás en mi vida había visto a alguien con cabello parecido al vuestro. Decidme, ¿es natural o lo tiñe de alguna forma?

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos. Era muy difícil que alguien le desafiara a una palea verbal y era casi imposible que le ganaran, aún peor si se trataba de una desconocida plebeya. _Plebeya_, una mujer con título nobiliario no le habría hablado así en la vida.

Rukia sonrió altaneramente y tomó su antifaz del borde de la fuente, lista para marcharse.

—Ahora, con su debido respeto, _majestad_, debo retirarme —dijo ella llevándose las manos a la cabeza para sujetar el antifaz a su rostro. Rukia sabía que debía salir de allí cuanto antes, ella no sabía la reacción que podría tener este muchacho ante sus tajantes comentarios

—¿Retirarte? De ninguna manera —dijo él bloqueándole el camino y ella le miró atónita— veras, tus comentarios sarcásticos no pueden ser perdonados tan fácilmente.

Rukia ensanchó los ojos y él sonrió altaneramente. Dándose cuenta de su posible expresión, la joven relajó los músculos lo suficiente para que parecieran indiferentes.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿me mandará a la guillotina? —preguntó mostrando ningún temor.

—¿La guillotina? No —dijo desaprobatoriamente— el calabozo en cambio…

Rukia tragó saliva suavemente y permaneció en silencio. Él sonrió de lado ahora que la situación era diferente.

—Miserable idiota —murmuró.

—¿Pero qué es esto? Una dama no debería hablar de esa forma —se burló. Le comenzaban a agradar las reacciones de ella, eran tan fuera de lo común. Cualquier otra mujer u hombre ya habría roto en llanto.

Una ventisca sopló moviendo los cabellos de ambos y la falda del vestido de ella. Sin embargo, a ninguno pareció molestarle.

—Hace frío. ¿No preferirías regresar a la fiesta?

—¿Tu fiesta? Parece más una competencia entre huecos superficiales parecidos a ti —contestó Rukia desinteresadamente. Ella no había olvidado el comentario de la baronesa y no tenía intención alguna de encontrársela y mucho menos acompañar al príncipe de los huecos superficiales.

La sonrisa de él se esfumó. Lo estaba comparando con el mismo tipo de personas que a él le desagradaba. Lo estaba comparando con la clase a la que Ichigo juraba no pertenecer.

En los ojos de esa _plebeya_, él no era el guapo príncipe, futuro rey, dueño y señor de todas las tierras; para ella, él era otro cabeza hueca y probablemente un tirano.

Esta mujer era una común y corriente plebeya y aún así lucía tan o más hermosa que todas las que se hallaban dentro, pero a diferencia de ellas, ésta parecía pensar en algo más que el poder y la riqueza y era más que claro que el conocerlo, olviden el casarse con él, se encontraba en lo último de sus deseos.

—¿Huecos superficiales? —repitió sorprendido.

Rukia le miró extrañada y terminó de ponerse el antifaz que ocultó la mitad de su rostro dejando solamente sus ojos azules al descubierto por los orificios. Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, aquello podía terminar en algo grave si no se marchaba en ese instante. Los nobles con orgullo eran personas de las que había que tener cuidado.

—¡Hey, espera! —dijo él siguiéndola alcanzando a sujetarla de la muñeca.

Ella le miró perpleja y frunció el ceño bajo su máscara; si él apreciaba sus huesos entonces lo mejor sería que retirara su mano en ese instante.

—No tengo intención alguna de regresar —dijo ella zafándose del agarre su tono relajado y juguetón había desaparecido dejando en su lugar a uno frío.

—Ah, pero, mi lady, sin importar las circunstancias, usted aceptó la invitación de compartir esta velada en el palacio desde el momento que puso un pie ahí. Debe haber una razón para semejante decisión —dijo él ahora hablando formalmente.

—Una amiga me ha obligado a acompañarla, sin embargo ahora prefiero esperarla afuera —dijo Rukia.

—¿En serio, afuera? ¿Una doncella como usted en el frío viento otoñal?

—¿Y por qué no? —exigió ella con las manos en la cadera ingeniándolas para parecer tan intimidante como él incluso con la notoria diferencia de altura.

—Oh no lo sé, ¿congelarse? —dijo él sarcástico y rodó los ojos.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia

—Por supuesto que lo es. No puedo dejar de esa forma a una súbdita, las puertas de mi palacio siempre estarán abiertas para el necesitado.

—No soy tu súbdita.

—Insisto —dijo él.

—No.

—Bien. —dijo el cruzándose de brazos. La idea de dejarla marchar y enfrentarse a las mujeres en su palacio le disgustaba— podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o de la difícil.

Esta joven había logrado lo imposible: despertar una reacción en él. Una combinación de frustración, con enojo, recelo, sorpresa e interés. Todas al mismo tiempo.

—Yo…

—Hagamos un trato entonces, uno que nos convenga a ambos. Tú me acompañas de vuelta al palacio —Rukia hizo una mueca —y yo, en cambio, te daré algo que me pidas —Ichigo mentiría si decía que no deseaba saber más de ella.

—No hay nada que me puedas ofrecer —mintió ella.

Probablemente él podría liberarla a ella y a su amiga Momo del trio de brujas que tenían como amas o de ayudarle con la enfermedad de Honataro pero Rukia no era lo suficiente tonta como para hablarle de eso.

—¿Segura? Te sorprendería todo lo que tengo por ofrecer.

Rukia enarcó una ceja y el continuó.

—Tal vez no para ti, tal vez para tus seres queridos —Ichigo insistió y miró el suave titubeo de sus labios sin hacer nada, si mostraba alivio de saber que tenía la oportunidad de obligarla a quedarse entonces ella definitivamente se marcharía.

Por otro lado, Rukia se debatió mentalmente. Era cierto que Hanotaro necesitaba atención médica inmediata, que su condición era grave y que probablemente él podría ayudarle. ¿En serio dejaría una oportunidad como esa por orgullo?

—Un amigo… un campesino está gravemente enfermo —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño ante lo insegura que sonó su voz.

—Ah. Muy noble de tu parte —Ichigo sonrió.

Ella ensanchó los ojos y se alejó de él lo suficiente para patearlo en la espinilla.

—Suficiente. ¡Me largo! —exclamó furiosa antes de levantar un poco su vestido y comenzar a caminar aprisa.

_¡El muy imbécil se estaba burlando!_

El príncipe la miró perplejo mientras sobaba su adolorida espinilla y cuando la vio comenzar a caminar la siguió instantáneamente.

—Ya, lo siento, eso fue descortés de mi padre —se disculpó.

—Aléjate de mí —dijo furiosa y él sólo podía imaginarse como se verían sus ojos debajo de ese antifaz.

—Escucha. Enmendaré mi error, no tienes por que quedarte sólo acompáñame de vuelta recibiré los datos de tu amigo y mañana por la mañana ya tendrá la mejor atención médica de este reino —prometió.

*Oo-oo-oO*

—Niñas, ¿han visto a su torpe hermano por algún lado? —Preguntó el rey a ambas gemelas.

—No —contestó Karin.

—Creí que estaba contigo —murmuró Yuzu.

—No. No lo he visto desde hace un rato. Su estúpido hermano tiene bastantes doncellas esperándole y el muy cobarde no se digna a aparecer.

—Ya sabemos como terminará la fiesta de todas formas —comenzó a decir Karin— ninguna de las muñequitas logrará interesarle a Ichi-ni —dijo Karin recostándose en uno de los sillones.

—¡El sabe que ya es tiempo! ¡No puedo morirme sin conocer a mis nietos y sin dejar a un sucesor! A menos que… ¡Oh, No, No! —comenzó a alardear desesperado— ¡MASAKI, NUESTO HIJO ES GAY!

El rey habría continuado gritando de no ser porque Karin le aventó uno de sus zapatos para callarlo.

—¡Shhh estamos en público! —dijo ella señalando la cortina roja que separaba la pequeña sala privada de ellos con sala de baile.

—¡Masaki, Karin ya no quiere a su padre y defiende a muy gay hermano!

—Ichi-ni no es gay —dijo Karin aburrida alzando los talones en dirección al techo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo has visto con una mujer? —preguntó su padre— Juro que lo mato si fue lo suficientemente descuidado como para dejarte ver cosas pervesas.

—¿¡Qué rayos?! ¡No! —exclamó su hija sonrojándose violentamente y tapándose los ojos. Una mueca de asco en su rostro.

Ambos estaban tan distraídos discutiendo con el otro que ninguno notó los murmullos de dos personas en el pasillo del lado de la otra cortina roja. Murmullos que la hija menor de la familia sí noto.

Silenciosa y cuidadosamente, Yuzu hizo de lado la cortina para ver fuera de la habitación y se encontró a su hermano acompañado de una joven mujer cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz. Yuzu se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar la sorpresa. La niña tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse que fuera real.

Era la primera vez que lo veía con una chica manteniendo otra expresión que no fuera la de cansancio o aburrimiento. Pues ahí, caminaban ambas figuras, ella hacía una mueca con la boca mientras él le sonreía altaneramente, sus ojos marrones fijos en la máscara de ella.

—¡No puede ser! —murmuró Yuzu soltando la cortina— Ichi-ni esta con una chica —dijo tapándose nuevamente la boca antes de reír suavemente.

—¿¡Que él qué!? —exclamaron su padre y hermana a coro antes de correr a su lado, contener la respiración, apartar la cortina delicadamente y observar con las mandíbulas desencajadas.

Los tres los observaron caminar por el pasillo y pasarlos de largo.

—¿Quién creen que sea? —murmuró Karin

—No lo sé, pero recuerdo haberla visto al comenzar la fiesta —susurró Yuzu.

Los tres guardaron silencio sin despegar los ojos de la pareja cuando de pronto escucharon a Ichigo reír. Fue corto y fue de burla, sin embargo, era una risa a final de cuentas. Para ese punto, ninguno de los tres pudo cerrar la boca o mantener la compostura.

—Oh, familia Kurosaki, ¿Qué os tiene tan intrigados? —preguntó el consejero del rey.

Isshin no contestó y se limitó a tirar de las prendas del hombre rubio para permitirle echar un vistazo por el pequeño hueco entre la cortina y la pared.

—¿¡Es ese Kurosaki-kun!?

—¡Por supuesto que lo es, Uruhara! Exclamó Ishin apartándose de las niñas para hacer bailar de felicidad —¡Mi hijo no es gay, encontró a una chica y tendré nietos! —grito alegre.

Karin y Yuzu siguieron observando como ambos jóvenes se perdían al doblar en una esquina.

—Ahora escuchadme bien, por ningún motivo dejéis que nadie, NADIE, los interrumpa. Esperad el momento justo avisadles que se presenten al banquete, debo presumir esto ante la corte —ordenó Isshin sin contener la emoción.

—Sí, su majestad, pero, ¿en caso de que me sea imposible interrumpirlos?

—Entonces dejadlos ser, ya habrá tiempo para las formalidades después.

*Oo-oo-oO*

Ichigo la condujo a una de las habitaciones de juego y Rukia observó sin sorpresa alguna la gigantesca habitación con muebles costosos, mesa de cartas, ajedrez, vitrinas de vidrio, libreros, tapetes, escritorios y lámparas.

Ella tomó asiento mientras él caminó al escritorio por papel, tinta y pluma.

—Ten. Anota los datos de tu amigo.

Rukia hizo como le fue ordenado y le regresó el papel que Ichigo observó antes de guardarlo en un cajón reparando en la pulcra ortografía y escritura de ella. No muchas mujeres eran capaz de hacer eso.

—Así que vives en la Hacienda Lustania —dijo él caminando hacia un pequeño bar.

—Sí.

—Dime, enana, qué es lo que hacen allí —dijo él sacando dos copas y una botella de vino.

—No recuerdo que una charla personal haya sido parte del trato, zanahoria —dijo Rukia.

—Aquí pensaba yo que no eras interesada —dijo él vertiendo el líquido en cada copa.

Rukia le miró divertida antes de hablar —Oh no. Por supuesto que lo soy, sin embargo, mis intereses son otros —dijo ella tomando la copa que él le ofreció.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó él interesado sentándose en el sillón frente al de ella.

—Sí —dijo ella antes de beber un sorbo.

—Entonces, si de sobornos egoístas se tratara, ¿con qué podría alguien convencerte? —preguntó él forzándose a levantar la mirada lejos de sus labios.

—Viajes —contestó ella simplemente.

—¿Has viajado antes, enana?

—Solía hacerlo —respondió ella. No pretendía dar mucha información del tema.

—Interesante, ¿Qué lugares has visitado?

—Paris, Roma, Londres —continuó a enumerar y el rió diver

—Eso explica la personalidad liberal —dijo Ichigo refiriéndose a la nueva corriente comenzada en Francia— aunque eso se obtiene con la riquzas.

—Es cierto, a lo que me refiero, es que la importancia de las riquezas se encuentra en como sean gastadas. Es lo mismo en cuanto al poder —dijo Rukia encogiéndose de hombros— la aristocracia tiene un lugar en la historia asegurado y serán recordados por lo que hicieron con su poder y riqueza —objetó Rukia.

Ichigo la miró perplejo. Por supuesto que él sabía todo eso, pero el escucharlo de la boca de alguien más, en especial de una ciudadana le resultó increíble.

Ichigo estaba a punto de comentar al respecto cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—Ichigo-kun… Oh —los interrumpió una mujer.

Allí, en el hueco de la puerta doble se encontraba una hermosa mujer de piel morena y cabello violeta. Sus ojos color miel mirándolos traviesamente.

—Es cierto lo que dijo Urahara entonces, conseguiste una chica —dijo la mujer aplaudiendo las manos emocionadamente.

—No soy su chica.

—No es mi chica.

—Ajá, por supuesto, pero pueden discutir al respecto en el último vals —dijo la mujer tomando a los dos jóvenes por la muñeca y trayéndolos con ella.

Rukia observó sorprendida la forma tan confianzuda con la que actuaba esa mujer y antes de que pudiera comentar al respecto se encontró a sí misma siendo empujada al centro de la habitación de baile.

Ichigo fulminó con la mirada a la mujer de cabello violeta mientras sujetaba a la joven de la cintura evitando que cayera al suelo. Yoruichi había sido un poco brusca.

La música comenzó a sonar y buscando ahorrarse una escena, el muchacho tomó la mano de ella comenzando a moverse al suave ritmo de los instrumentos. Ella le siguió fácilmente el paso percatándose por primera vez de todas las miradas y los susurros a su alrededor.

—Esto definitivamente no es parte de lo acorado —frunció el ceño Rukia, silenciosamente agradecida de que nadie pudiera ver su rostro.

Ichigo sonrió altaneramente. A estas alturas, no debía sorprenderle semejante comentario o la forma delicada con la que se movía, parecía incluso que había tenido clases profesionales de baile.

—No lo sé enana creo que soy más apuesto que la mayoría de los presentes aquí —dijo él y ella le piso con la punta de su pie.

—Lo siento, se me resbaló el pie, zanahoria —dijo ella manteniendo la postura.

Él la fulminó con la mirada y ella sonrió de medio lado. Ambos ajenos al hecho de que ahora todos en la habitación habían retomado el baile. Las mujeres un poco decepcionadas y completamente celosas de la ridícula enana sin chiste que había atraído la atención del príncipe.

—Por supuesto —dijo él sarcásticamente sin molestarse siquiera en soltar su cintura o apartarla.

Continuaron así por unos minutos hasta que los ojos de Rukia vagaron hacia la torre que podría verse desde el enorme ventanal de la habitación. El gran reloj marcaba las doce con tres y sus ojos se ensancharon.

¡Mierda! Momo y Renji ya la debían estar esperando.

La joven mujer se paró en seco y se soltó del agarre del príncipe apresuradamente.

—Debo marcharme, por favor no olvides a mi amigo —pidió Rukia antes de girarse sobre los talones y correr hacia la entrada principa.

—¡Aguarda! ¡Hey! —exclamó el siguiéndola y alcanzándola justo hasta el portón del jardín principal. Para ser un chica de baja estatura, podía correr velozmente.

—Suéltame zanahoria. Debo marcharme —dijo ella desesperadamente tirando de su muñeca.

—-¿Bromeas? —inquirió el incrédulo. ¿Desde cuando acá era la plebeya la que abandonaba al príncipe?

Rukia le empujó bruscamente y él la soltó por puro instinto.

—Mi velada fue mejor de lo que esperaba, gracias —dijo ella honestamente retirándose la máscara —serás un buen rey, fresita —le dijo sonriendo antes de girarse y correr.

En un descuido, Rukia tropezó con sus propias piernas y su piel se salió de su frágil zapato. Decidiendo que no tenía tiempo de recogerlo, echó a correr. Subió velozmente al carruaje que la esperaba e Ichigo la observó perderse de vista.

*Oo-oo-oO*

El muchacho parpadeó por quinta vez intentando comprender lo que había sucedido. Esa enana se había marchado justo frente a sus ojos, sin despedidas formales y con empujones bruscos. Había parecido apurada y preocupada.

—¿Ichigo? —llamó Uruhara acercándose lentamente.

El aludido lo recibió con una mirada perpleja antes de agacharse a recoger la pequeña zapatilla de color negro tirada en el suelo. Ichigo chasqueó la lengua y miró el lugar por el que había desaparecido el carruaje antes de sonreír divertido.

Una mujer completamente llena de sorpresas.

—Aquí, encuentra a la joven a la que le quede esta zapatilla. Es de cabello negro corto, ojos azules, a veces violetas y de estatura pequeña —le ordenó mientras le tendía la zapatilla.

Uruhara le miró anonadado y suspiró.

*Oo-oo-oO*

Todos sabemos como termina la historia de la Cenicienta. Encuentran a la misteriosa chica y el príncipe se casa con ella, pero la historia de Rukicienta difiere un poco del romántico final. Pues días más tarde, una muy molesta Kuchiki apareció en el palacio azotando puertas y exigiendo ver al rey.

—¡Estás completamente loco si crees que me casaré contigo! —gritó la pequeña mujer tomando al príncipe del cuello de su ropaje, bajándolo a su estatura y enterrándole en el rostro la carta que había llegado aquella mañana.

—No eres la única que puede salir con sorpresas aquí, enana.

Y fue así como comenzó la más extraña de las relaciones en el reino. Pero no se lo tomen tan sencillo pues les tomó años de compromiso entre peleas, discusiones, sabotajes más peleas, viajes, una buena dosis de violencia, sobornos por parte de Ichigo y más peleas para finalmente lograr casarse bajo la única regla que ellos seguían. El estar enamorados.

—Espero ser tratada como una reina —dijo Rukia observando el anillo de diamantes.

—Me la vivo haciendo eso cada día no veo como vaya a cambiar eso —dijo él girando los ojos. Confíen en Rukia para dejarlo de rodillas el mayor tiempo posible.

—Bien.

—¡BIEN! —concordó él besándola apasionadamente.

FIN.

_Aquí termina el primer One-Shot de esta colección de Cliches que no son tan cliches. Espero que les haya gustado, tengo muchas otras ideas para esta colección y si ustedes quieren agregar alguna están más que bienvenidos. _

_Gracias por leer, _

_Eliza. _


End file.
